


Knee Touching

by ShanaStoryteller



Series: SHIELD Steals a Stiles [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Genius Stiles, M/M, PAST Sterek, Stiles is thrown out of the pack, and then this stuff happens, i don't know how angsty this is going to get, i guess this is series now, i wrote this a little tipsy, not a lot, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanaStoryteller/pseuds/ShanaStoryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Ward have a conversation over some alcohol, and Stiles should really stop talking about his ex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knee Touching

"You knew the subject?"

Stiles looks up from judging how close their knees are together - he's almost certain he could casually shift so they'd be touching - and Ward's gaze is on the drink in his hands. "Peter? Yeah. I - he was - he was a lot of things, actually, but the simple version is that he was my ex's uncle."

Ward jerks his eyes up to meet Stiles's, " _That's_ the simple version?"

Stile quirks his mouth up on one side, "You're not the only one with a past, Agent Ward. You guys recruited me for a reason, after all."

"Because you're a hacker - a really talented one."

Stiles laughs, takes Ward's glass from his hand and tries not to be disappointed that the older man doesn't let their fingers touch as the alcohol burns its way down his throat, "Is that what they told you? Fuck, if you think I'm talented, you shoulda known this guy I knew, his name was Danny - well, that's not important, I guess. Haven't seen any of that crowd in years. The pack in years."

"You were part of a pack?" Ward's willing to let Stiles have his half drunk glass, but he's considering giving the bottle a long pull.

"Yeah - well, no, not really. Otherwise I'd still be there, wouldn't I? I ran with a werewolf pack for a while, dated an alpha, was broth - friends, with another. But that couldn't last, couldn't last, cause I was the token human, and I'm not much use at stuff beyond computers, and when we - they - brought Danny in I wasn't really - they didn't need -"

Stiles doesn't realize he's shaking until Ward's tugged the empty glass from his unsteady fingers and _hey_ their knees are touching now. "You're a bit of a lightweight, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Stiles nods, and he tries to forget why he's upset, tries to focus on the sharp lines of Ward's jaw. "You don't treat me like I don't matter. I like that - Derek used to do that, even when I really didn't matter. But then he left."

"Derek the ex?" and Stiles realizes that's probably a huge misstep, bringing up Derek, but Ward hasn't moved away from him just yet.

He swallows, wants another drink but he's pretty sure Ward won't let him have it. "Yeah - he, he left, and we didn't work out. Didn't try to work out, really, because I was a little messed up, and he was a lot a messed up, and he made a lot of mistakes, but he was a good guy, you know?" Ward's forearms are resting on his knees, so Stiles wraps a hand around one and doesn't get pushed off. "I have a thing for good guys."

Stiles almost wants to call the shape Ward's mouth makes a smile, but it might be too bitter for that, "Good guys who make a lot of mistakes and are a lot messed up?"

"I have a type," he says seriously, "and I'm a lot more messed up than I used to be, so it'd probably be a more even balance now."

Ward ducks his head, like that will stop Stiles from seeing his grin. He opens his mouth to say something, but May calls out, "Ward, we still need your testimony for the report. Get your ass over here."

Ward sighs, and Stiles shrugs, but when the older man claps him on the shoulder as he gets up it warms him even more than the alcohol. His happy buzz is almost immediately killed by Coulson sitting down across from him. He back up a few inches - he doesn't want to touch knees with Coulson, even if the sex would probably be super hot and intense and include bondage. He's maybe thought about it a little, but that doesn't mean he plans to act on it. If Ward doesn't work out, his next best bet is May, because hot and scary and could probably kill him while laughing is also his type.

"Do you know what you're doing?"

"Fraternization isn't against the rules. I read the handbook."

That seems to distract him for a moment, "All of it?"

"There's only so many things to do here before I get bored. On that note, I hacked into your mainframe, but I also improved the firewall, so."

Coulson's face goes blank while he tries to decide which issue is more pressing, and Stiles hangs his head a little when the agent says, "You're a lot younger than he is. There's a cute girl around your age on the tech team, isn't there?"

"One, I'm not on the tech team, I'm with you suicidal idiots on this god forsaken plane, two, you don't give a shit about how old we are, so get to the fucking point."

Someone really needs to tell these morons that tilting their heads down doesn't actually hide their smiles, although Coulson's face is perfectly blank again when he turns it to Stiles, "He's not the cute TA in your engineering class. He's an agent of SHIELD."

Stiles grabs the bottle by its neck and takes a swig long enough that he'd have started chocking if he wasn't already a little dunk. He hands the bottle to Coulson and says, "My first crush was banshee, then I dated a werewolf, and the next two were a vampire hunter and a vampire respectively. I can handle a human, _especially_ a deadly one."

"Oh, I'm sure of that," Coulson says to Stiles's back as he walks away, "I'm not so sure if he can handle you."

He pretends not to hear the last part, but he's sure the hitch in his step betrays him.

**Author's Note:**

> as always i didn't mean for this to happen and i have no idea what i'm doing
> 
> if you want, you can follow/harass me at: shanastoryteller.tumblr.com


End file.
